Conventional typical applicators for makeup cosmetic materials to skin include hand fingers, sponge, puff, brush, etc.
On the other hand, in recent years, spraying a makeup cosmetic material has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 has described a makeup method using a cosmetic atomizer.
This cosmetic atomizer is provided with an air brush corresponding to an atomizer main body, a hollow gas-use hose interposed between the airbrush and a gas-use hose connector, and a compressor for supplying air to the air brush. The air brush is provided with a nozzle for jetting a cosmetic material, a cosmetic housing cup for use in supplying the cosmetic material, an adjusting lever for adjusting blow amounts of the cosmetic material and a gas-use hose connector to which the gas-use hose for air transportation is inserted.